


Queen

by Yvi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg_rarepairings, F/M, Fanart, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the prompt "queen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Credit:  
> * Screencaps: http://www.stargatearchive.com/ and http://www.screencap-paradise.com/  
> * Textures: http://www.cgtextures.com/  
> * Brushes: http://project-gimpbc.deviantart.com/art/GIMP-Galactic-Brushes-62762347


End file.
